


A Race Against Corruption[ON HIATUS]

by ThoraDaughn



Series: My Guardian's and AU's [3]
Category: PUFtale (My AU), Pokemon, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Feels, Gen, I tried to anyways, Multi, Possession, Reader is a hybrid, Revenge, Skiá has nine big cat guardians with same elements, Skiá is also a hybrid, idk what else to tag but will think later down the road, not as happy as first two stories, out for blood, reader has magic, reader has nightmares, reader is NOT part wolf monster, reader is an OC but you can make your own appearance, reader is part reaper, she messes with people's heads, shows NO MERCY to humans, this book will be longer, we'll try to anyways, will get darker down the road so be prepared, wolves are your Guardians as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoraDaughn/pseuds/ThoraDaughn
Summary: ((The third book of My Guardians and AUs.))You, (Y/N) (L/N), are now trapped inside a void, all alone- sorry no. You could scratch that, with 9 wolves and 9 large felines, both battling seemingly for who you would rather choose. But now Skiá, a fallen human, who had died before the monsters and came to get revenge on the human race.With Crimson Blood's leader still barely alive, your guardians and the Sanses and monsters searching for you. What will happen? Are your guardian wolves hiding something from you? What side will you choose? Will you be able to gain control of your body once again... If only you knew what was really happening.[WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT. And any character me or Shadow have come up with.]





	1. Prologue

**Fear** … Fear of being alone forever, was one of the many fears people had. But of all people, you never thought you would be alone. You had never thought of that possibility. And to be completely honest, it was starting to scare you. You never really thought being alone, would be a bad thing. But that was because you had always had Sun and Moon by your side. But now, you couldn’t reach them, no matter what you tried to do.

You wanted your Mew guardians back. You wanted your skeleton and monster friends back. You didn’t want to be left alone. It was sending a shiver up your spine, thinking of being alone forever. In complete darkness… Darkness… It was sending you back, making you remember when you first entered the void, where you saved the Gasters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Darkness. Darkness everywhere, not a spot of color. No light. No color. No sound. No people. No monsters. No Guardians. No friends. No enemies. No one… Not a single glitch. Not a dream. Not a night. Not a speck of magic. Not a single sign of living life. Nothing was under you either.

Just floating… Nothing holding you up. Just the endless looking black ceiling of wherever you were. You opened your mouth, but closed it, you could breathe, that was good. But you had no clue where you were. You moved yourself, so you were kinda standing floating thing. Your (E/C) eyes glazed over the endless black void- void… You were in a void! You remembered Ink and Error said they were from the Anti-Void… But the Anti-Void or AV was all white, not all black.

You stared at the endless black void around you. You reached your hand out, feeling to see if there was anything around you. You found nothing. Taking in a deep breath, you tried to control you floating but it seemed hard but not impossible. Finally your markings and eye started to glow (F/C), and before you knew it, you were now floating like you were standing up. It felt like something was under you, but you could go below that.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking back at the memory made you shiver slightly. You could see your markings giving off a dull (F/C). You had a feeling that it was because of how nervous you were getting right now. You could feel the fear coming off you in waves, something you were trying not to do currently. You closed your (E/C) eyes, taking in a deep breath. You felt scared, for the first time, you felt actually alone.

You felt yourself sink to your knees. No… This wasn’t how it was suppose to be! You were suppose to be with your friends, the people who cared for you…. Or… Was this fate? Were you destined to be alone forever? Were you supposed to have friends? Were you supposed to have guardians…? Were you supposed to have Sun and Moon? Should you have met your childhood friends once again…? Was it your fault that your mom died…?

As you started to think about your mom, your mind started to wander to your father. What was his name again… Black Night was it? Spirit had said you could call him Black. He was part reaper… You were part reaper. Well ⅓ reaper really. But still, you were part reaper… Like Reaper himself. You buried your head into your hands, causing your (H/L) (H/C) to pool around you. Why was this happening…? Was he alive? Or was he dead? If he was alive, why didn’t he try and save Yuki…. Yuki (L/N), your mother.

Your mind kept wandering about, unknowing what was happening around you. What were you to do now? A low hiss echoed around you, making you bolt up in place. What the hell was that? You turned around you, trying to spot what would have made the noise. Your eyes landed on a large white tiger, with black stripes, and he had bright and dark blue flames coming off of him. This caused you to freeze, why the hell was there… a large tiger here?

It contrasted drastically with having wolves here recently. You watched as the tiger prowled towards you, suddenly lunging at you, but you noticed one thing, it seemed to be… scared. But was then tackled away by Yoru, who growled, baring his teeth. As he kept away the white tiger away from you. “Ao, stand down. The last thing we need to do is attack this human, the one Skia is using as a host,” A large tiger that had ice around him spoke, approaching the tiger with blue flames around it. Yoru had yet to budge. ‘Where did Yoru come from…?’

“I suggest you get your… felines, in check. We don’t need them attacking (Y/N),” Lighting growled baring his white teeth at the other tiger. You bit your lip as more large cats started to approach, and a single thing slipped through your mouth on accident.

“Who the hell are you people!?!” You barked out on accident. This caused you to shrink back, “Oops…” You mumbled as you glanced away. You looked around seeing more large cats. One cat started to approach you, coming closer than the other ones. It had orange and yellow fur with black and brown stripes, with a white furred chest. The paws were a dark brown and went up until midway on their leg. It then stopped in front of you, as Poison growled lowly at the tiger, his position right next to you.

Suddenly the tiger leaped over Yoru, pouncing on you. You could feel your eye and markings flare up a bright (F/C). But instead of attacking you like you expected- “Purrrr,” echoed through the void, it was low, and coming from right above you. “Doku, my name’s Doku. Nice to finally meet you (Y/N),” He purred happily, though this threw you off. Suddenly, you saw Rage leaping at Doku from the corner of your eye. But was countered by a tiger, who looked to be made of flames.

With a bit of a moment's hesitation, you reached out, petting the tiger behind his ears. Doku purred happily, laying down on top of you, to your surprise, he was kind of light. He nuzzled you happily, as suddenly a growl echoed from a little to the left, causing you to turn your head. “Get off of her cat. You stay on your side, and we will stay on our side.” Kori’s voice echoed deeply, with an edge as if saying, back the hell off or it looks like we will have to fight, kind of voice. Doku hissed in annoyance, nuzzling into you more.

“Doku. Get off of the human. I am very sorry (Y/N), I am Rece. And actually Kori, we are on the neutral point, meaning we are aloud right over here,” The ice tiger hissed the last point at the ice wolf. Doku seemed to pout, before nuzzling you once again, and listening to Rece, he got off of you. As he nuzzled you once more, before settling for sitting in front of you. Yoru growled at Doku, pushing his black furred body closer to you. This confused you. First Yoru, would not come anywhere near you. Now he wasn’t even leaving your side.

Asgore, this was confusing. You reached down and patted Yoru’s head, making him tense, and Doku to meow jealously. “I might as well introduce us. As you know, you already have met Doku, I am Rece. Next the tiger made of flames, is Kasai. The white tiger that attacked you earlier is Ao.” Rece started, as then with his icy tail, motioned towards a blue tiger, that had a lightning like bolt pattern going down his sides, and were glowing a bright light blue. “That is Szellem, we call him Sze, for short. The white tiger with black stripes and white wings, is Ciel. This one, that looks like… What was it? Vaporeon I believe, is named Val. The yellow cat, that looks like a cheetah and as a green mane kind of, is Iluminat, who we call Ilu. Finally, the black lion with a white mane, and black wings is Kage,” Rece finished, introducing everyone.

You stared for a moment, trying to take in all the new information. You stared at the different 9 large or giant cats. Though Val and Ilu were slightly smaller. The largest being Rece or Kage. Doku seemed to be in the middle, along with Sze, Kasai, and Ciel. They looked to have their own type each, kind of like the wolves did. You continued to study the 2 different races, who looked like they wanted to rip each other’s throats out. Though Doku reminded you of a big puppy who just wanted attention, the thought made you chuckle quietly, no one but Doku and Yoru paid attention to your small laugh.

 

_**CRASH!** _


	2. Chapter 1: Well, Well, Well

 

 

(Y/N), the daughter of Yuki, was now being possessed by a long black haired girl. (Y/N's) appearance completely changed, her aura giving off that of pure hatred, anger, and a thirst for revenge. One by one, she was killing every human in her sight, not showing any kind of mercy.

_**BANG!!** _

She starts destroying everything around her, breaking machines, computers, glass tubes in the white lab room she was in with not (f/c) magic but of black and red magic, her markings, the same as (Y/N's), glowing black and red as well instead of (f/c).

_**CRASH!!** _

She knocks the door holding her in the room down with a burst of magic wind, knocking anyone in front of it down, either knocking them unconscious or killing them. Slowly, with her magic made blade, she walks out into the hallway.

In the distance, she sees the pathetic excuse of the leader of the organization limping, trying to run away. She chuckles at his sad attempt, thinking that he could escape her. She sees an army of black suited men guard in front of the leader at the entrance to the outside world. Many clicks are heard inside the hallway, the men loading their guns to take down the girl. The leader fled already outside the doors. One of the men, who the girl thought was second-in-command, held his hands up, signaling the men to get their firearms ready to fire. All the girl did was give a sadistic smile. The man throws his arm down, having his men start firing.

Bullets all fly towards the girl, the smoke picking up into the hallway from the trashed room behind. Sounds and ricochet sounds from the bullets cease when the man signals his men to stop shooting. The smoke clears where the girl is, her eyes able to be seen shining from the smoke, a blood red color showing through it. In front of her was a magic made shield that was black and red. The girl chuckles to herself, launching herself towards the men with her blade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Outside the building:**

The leader of Crimson Blood, now badly injured, is outside away from that MONSTER. What the hell happened to have her change her appearance drastically, as if transforming into a whole different person. Outside, fire and smoke were to be seen in the darkest of the night that was tonight from the hidden government building made for testing. Whatever the scientists did in there made her that way? What they did, he did not know. He turns around, trying to get farther away from the building when-

_**BOOM!!** _

Explosion came from the building, standing where it once stood, covered in the blackness of darkness was the girl, eyes brightly showing green slits with a tint of red. The man was scared for his own life. He should've killed her when he had the chance. Now, she comes closer, magic blade stained and dripping blood from his comrades. He's petrified from fear, the aura coming from her that he knew was not the original girl's that he had tied down. She stands in front of him, blade raised above her, ready to strike. As she's about to cut him down, yelling was heard, stopping her from cutting the man mere inches from his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hunter and his team went ahead, them having skills with sneaking and killing, to try to see where (Y/N) was. They all heard an explosion from the distance, seeing fire and smoke not far from them. They all run towards the smoke. Arriving, they see a small building on fire, two silhouettes of people to be seen. One cowarding on the ground, while one with some kind of blade, dripping with liquid, ready to kill. Hunter had no choice but to call out a name to stop the person from killing the person.

"(Y/N)!" Hunter yelled as loud as he could getting the attention of the person who now had the blade mere inches from the person's head. The person with the blade look up, walking closer to them, striking hope that (Y/N) was okay uninjured. But that hope was struck down. In front of them was not the (Y/N) they knew but someone completely different.

She had long, black hair with silver tips. Her eyes like a cats with green slits holding a tint of red using her magic. Her skin color was no longer (f/c) but pale with wisps of what look like darkness flowing on it like waves. Her markings were like (Y/N's) but were glowing red and black instead of (f/c). She no longer had her rainbow faux hoodie on but was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with the sleeves being blue. In the middle of the shirt was a blue cat eye slit, surrounded all around by small yellow dots, with five yellow triangles in the bottom right corner of the design. On her pinky was a ring, bedazzled with black and white stones in the shape of a wing. Her wrist held a black leatheres bracelet with a sideways metal skull. On her neck was a ying yang symbol necklace in the shape of cats. Lastly, she wore a golden cape with the back holding a white sun pattern, the colors changing from golden to silver going down.

The girl chuckles towards the group, getting the attention of the Death Team

 **"Well, well. If it isn't (Y/N's) so called _'friends'_."** the girl spoke, with her voice glitchy sounding like Error's but smoother. Her aura was definitely not (Y/N's) yet they can sense her inside.

"Where the HELL is she!" Dust walked up passing Hunter with his magic blazing. All the girl does is laugh.

**"I'm afraid she won't be back for a while.~ Hehe how about we cut to the chase and introduce myself..."**

 

_**"My name is Skiá."** _


	3. Chapter 2: So where were YOU three?

(I'm putting a warning for those who are sensitive to feels. It will be sad as you read through this chapter. Writing this makes me wanna have a fan art now of... Well I'm sure you'll see after you read. I did not think I could write like this. But you've been warned. Have some tissue on you.-Torri)

Skiá? Who the hell was this girl? Her aura was very dark. Like the Death Team, Hunter could tell she was not to be messed with, that she could kill at anytime if they made a wrong move. But what happened to (Y/N)? Is she trapped inside her own mind while this MONSTER has taken over your body?

" **So Hunter, I've been watching (Y/N) her whole life ever since she was born. You see, I've been attached to her shadow, waiting to finally come out after 'recovering'."** she finishes, twirling her blade around as if there wasn't a care in the world. The liquid Hunter saw was blood. Blood was all over the blade as well as all over Skiá after the flames have dimmed down to where they could see Skiá more clearly. Cross did not like this aura. C!Chara was shaking behind Cross, knowing full well the feeling of the aura Skiá was radiating. It was of hatred, who he can probably guess, was towards Humanity, seeing that she hasn't attacked them.... Yet. They have to be cautious around her.

 **"You were her first friend to have come into her life, with Cross and Dust coming into the picture later afterwards."** she starts walking slowly in circles around the Death Team, watching them very carefully, like a cat stalking prey.

" **But then THAT day happened. The day (Y/N) lost her mother....."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**6 years earlier:**

**Poor (Y/N) was crying for the loss of her mother, Yuki was it? Now I wasn't ALWAYS with (Y/N) during the time no. In fact, I was first attached to Yuki's shadow, gathering my strength back. So when I felt Yuki dying, I had to attach myself to another hybrid host before all my years of hard work recovering was a loss. And who do you guess I attached myself to? Why (Y/N) of course. She was in so much pain with sadness and anger, her trying to keep her mother alive, a futile attempt with her emotions haywire like that. I felt sorry for her actually. You know she was calling your names.**

"*Sniff* H-Hunter, Cross, D-Dust! W-where are you! H-Help me p-please *sniff* save my mommy!"

**Her soul was full of hurt, sadness, loss, anger. She was damaging her own SOUL. Now I couldn't have that no, if her SOUL kept shattering, she would've slowly died, then I wouldn't be able to recover anymore. So when those 'Guardians' of hers took her away from her dying mother, she did not want to leave, hoping that you three would come to her rescue. BUT YOU NEVER CAME. Hehe~ so you wanna know what I did as her 'friend', to end her suffering? Well later that night, (Y/N) cried herself to sleep, still calling your names to be there for her loss. So I blocked her memories of you guys, making her forget you ever existed to help her."**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hunter stood there, empty eyesockets, voided of any light, not even his right target eye appearing. She was suffering? All alone calling their names. Cross had his hands balled up, tears appearing in his eyesockets, C!Chara trying to calm him down. She's really messing with their heads. Dust looked like he was going to straight up just kill her with the words coming out of her mouth. He had purple bones summoned around him. (Y/N) was his friend, the only human, even before finding out she was part monster, to ever accept him for who he is and he'll be damned if he won't do anything to protect her from hurting ever again.

" **Why so upset Hunter~? I haven't even got to the best part. Slowly, (Y/N's) memories of you guys are opening, yet she didn't tell you that did she? But I have a question for you three to say that (Y/N) will probably never ask. WHERE WERE YOU THREE WHEN HER MOTHER WAS KILLED?! WHEN SHE WAS CALLING FOR YOU!?"** at the last sentence, her eyes became blood red slits, no green to be seen in the eyes, her shadows on her arms lashing out of her body. They aren't attacking them, but now Hunter, Cross and Dust are out of it, lost in their thoughts. Could they have done something if they arrived sooner?

 

_"SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP TELLING US LIES!"_


	4. Chapter 3: W-Why?

 

W-what? You're in your body, yet not in control of it. You're body's appearance that of the girl you now know as Skiá, the one controlling your body. S-she took away your friends? Hunter? Cross? Dust? All your memories, that are slowly coming back, blocked, like she said _" **like they never existed."**_  She was first attached to your mom? Did your mom know her before she died in the past? Before she met your father? She was like.... A parasite, feeding off of your mother's magic before attaching herself to you. She used you for herself. Why? WHY? You were alone that whole time, thinking you had no one besides Sun and Moon, Hunter said he found you, yet Sun and Moon kept him away from you. You're full of mixed emotions. Your markings lighting up (f/c) very brightly. Your so MAD at her. How DARE she do that to you. You're crying (f/c) tears, standing up, getting the attention of all the wolves and cats.

"WHY! Why did you take away my memories? You had no right to do that!" you yell out into the void. Slowly, shadows start coming towards you, creating a body. The shadows spiral around to make a hologram type of body of Skiá. She stares at you with her green cat eyes. The wolves behind you growl towards Skiá, Yoru still standing close to you. All she does is laugh.

" **Poor poor (Y/N) you didn't have the right mind at the time so I made a decision for you."** she shakes her head, arms out while doing so. Not the right mind? How were you supposed to heal if your memories were blocked? Even some memories of you and your mother were blocked, slowly regaining them as well.

"You left me alone! I had friends and you took them away from me!" your tears are falling fast now. You feel so GUILTY, now knowing you have had them this whole time. Skiá comes closer to you. Your brought out of your thoughts when you hear her footsteps. You try to step back from her, but she grabs your arm, making you face to face with her. She closes her eyes sighing.

 **"Oh (Y/N)... Since when were YOU ever alone?"** she opens her eyes, showing her green eyes glowing with a tint of red. This kind of scared you, feeling the aura coming off of her. It's so DARK. Full of HATRED. ANGER. What the hell happened to her for her to have this aura. She throws you to the side, you rolling from the throw. Yoru runs towards you, helping you up.

 **"So I'm to blame? I HELPED you. YOU were calling for them. YET THEY NEVER CAMED. Why is that (Y/N) why didn't hear your plea? Where were they when you needed them most?"** your getting angry, magic and blood boiling. "Shut up..." you say quietly, fists balled up.

" **They were supposed to be your friends and that means making sure you were never alone, at least stay in contact for more than just a day a week."** your magic is getting stronger and stronger from anger. "Shut up!" you say more loudly.

" **Your mother should've made a place for them close to you so they were close to you. I also took away your memories so I could live. Your loss was my gain~."** the last sentence she grins wickedly, knowing she won.

This made you snap, your (f/c) magic bursting from your body, your markings and surroundings in your magic aura, surprising Skiá with your sudden magic stronger than hers. You can feel the wind now, feel the last of the Sun's rays before setting, but you think you're still with the wolves, cats and hologram Skiá. 

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" then....

 

_**Blackness** _


	5. Chapter 4: Make it stop...

After your outburst of magic, the shadow hologram of Skiá disappeared. You could've sworn you saw her smiling before disappearing. You were rather quickly snapped to attention as you looked over at a large screen. Wait… Large Screen!?! Where the hell did it come from? That had to be your first thought. But wait… the wolves said it was something screen like they saw what you were doing. Is this what this Skia person was doing? You watched in shock, and surprise. What kind… of person was this!?! She murdered person after person. This was sending you back into your memories.

This reminded you… When… w-when… Your mom died. You could feel yourself giving away. You started to sink to the floor, sniffling. You could hear a quiet murmur swipe over the 18 others who surrounded you. Doku and Yoru, were the first to figure out what was wrong. Doku pushed his head against your back, nuzzling you, trying to get your attention to him instead of the bloody scene. Yoru hopped over your shoulder, and his small but lean frame, covered your (E/C) eyes, that were flowing a dull (F/C).  

“Y-y-yuki,” You murmured quietly, as you whimpered. You leaned onto Yoru, as tears came from your eyes, falling onto his pitch black fur. Yoru whined quietly, as Doku kept with his mission of trying to distract you. You heard a low hiss come from behind you. 

“Get away from the filthy mutt, Doku,” Ao hissed, most likely referring to Yoru, who wasn’t that far from him, seeing he was right in front of you. Doku refused to move, pushing his head against your back, trying to get your attention on him, while Yoru growled at Ao. Val stepped up, hissing at Ao, who moved to attack. 

"You will not attack them Ao. That would be bad for you, wouldn't it?" Val hissed at his white tiger friend, who hissed back. 

"Who's side are you on Val? The wolves' or ours'?" Ao hissed roughly, moving to walk right by the water cat. Which he got squirted in the face with water, making him hiss, jumping back. 

"I am on the cats'. That should be very obvious. I am simply protecting the host of Skia. Without (Y/N) here," Val started, using his tail to motion to you. "Then Skia and us are no longer in this mind set." Val pointed out, but for some reason, you felt as if he was just giving an excuse. 

"Thanks Val," Doku meowed silently, so only you, Yoru, Val, and himself could hear. 

You were lost in thoughts, your magic coming again, out of your control. Your powers started showing holograms that only you could see. It's showing THAT day. Why? WHY?! You never wanted to go back to that day. Why is your magic doing this? 

You're at your old house, hearing shots and crashing of furniture. You're in the basement, seeing a hologram of yourself when you were a little girl, 10 years ago. You see the hologram of your mother, her long black hair flying from her magic attacking the black suited men, her golden eyes blazing with magic making them glow more golden. She was wearing her favorite sundress. The one that's covered with black and white roses. Sun was at her side, attacking the men with her psychic abilities. No... No it's coming... The part where- 

"MOM DUCK DOWN!!" you yell, running towards her from the basement but to no avail, knowing she was a hologram of your magic, making you go through her. You hear the gunshot, seeing it hit your mom. Her eyes going wide, no longer her magic blazing from her eyes. She starts crying, falling to the ground. You fall to the ground, (f/c) tears falling fast from your face. 

"Make it stop, make it stop...." you kept repeating that to yourself, rocking back and forth on the ground, your whole body shaking.  Yoru didn't know what to do, seeing you crying your (f/c) eyes out, not knowing what you were seeing, a (f/c) aura surrounding your body. Whatever you were seeing was making you yell as well. Your magic was bursting out more from your (f/c) aura, getting the attention of the wolves, cats, and Skiá. 

** Outside Y/N's body:  **

Skiá was laughing at the reactions she was getting from the three skeletons. She stops, feeling (y/n) starting to get control. Her magic was overpowering hers from her burst. Slowly, her appearance was fading. You can feel the air, the sun nowhere to be seen, signaling that it was night time now. You can see the Death Team in front of you. Your appearance back to how you looked and not Skiá's. You start coughing, you've used a lot of magic not of your own will. You try speaking to them, but your voice was hoarse from Skiá speaking with her glitched voice, close to a mumble. Your eyes pricking with (f/c) tears. 

"H-help m-me please." your vision was slowly fading, the last thing you see was Hunter running towards you with the Death Team behind.


	6. Chapter 5: What now?

(Y/N) faints to the ground, her appearance going back to Skiá's. Why is she not back to herself? The last words Hunter heard her say in a very quiet voice close to begging to help her, (f/c) tears streaming down her face. The wind tonight was howling. The air was fouled with the smell of blood, smoke, and death in the dead of night. The fire now down to just a glow. Cross goes over to (y/n)'s unconscious body, gently picking her up. Tears start to prick in his eyesockets. What did (y/n) ever do to deserve this fate? One thing Hunter knows is that **HUMAN** is responsible. He goes past Cross, catching him by surprise. The human was close to death, but not before Hunter had anything to say about it. He lifts him up harshly, making the leader wince in pain. Hunter's eyesocket showing his green target.

"What the hell did you to her?" he says harshly, bringing him closer to his face. All the human did was gurgle. Probably from all the blood loss and whatever blood is in his throat. He wasn't going to get answers from him this way. He puts the human and throws him over his shoulder, making the leader screech in pain.

"We're going to have Toriel heal him. We'll lock him up in a cell afterwards so we can get answers from him. He probably knows how to reverse whatever he did to make Skia awake from inside. As for (y/n), Skia is out for bloodshed, so we will also put her in a separate room to watch her." Hunter finishes explaining to the rest of the Death Team. Dust takes out a cellphone to call everyone else. He tells them that they found (y/n) but did not tell them of her drastic appearance and mind change to that of a completely different person. The leader softly chuckles, making Hunter stop to look over his shoulder to see the leader's head.

"What's so funny human?" He asks with irritation in his voice.

"W-we're....All....Doomed..." was all he said before completely loosing conscious. He's still breathing but barely. The damage Skia did to him was bad but they can get him to Toriel before completely dying.

"Let's hurry before he completely dies." Cross stands next to Hunter with (y/n) still in his arms. Chara stands next to him with a worried expression for (y/n). He knows what it's like of possession but never at the other end of it. Flare floats above Dust, trying to still calm him down from earlier. He still has his hands clenched from anger, HATRED towards the being possessing his friend. He just sighes to himself, moving forward with everyone else who are seeing how important (y/n) is to them as a friend. They all head towards back to the mansion, where (y/n) was living before she ran away.

**One hour later:**

They all arrive to the mansion, the smell of blood and flesh rotting more apparent from the human laying over Hunter's shoulder. He's still breathing though so that's the good sign. They open the door, grabbing the attention of everyone sitting in the main room. Blue, Sun and Moon are the first to rush over, seeing (y/n) not herself but a completely different person and she was covered in blood. They can feel her aura as well as everyone else. This was not (y/n). Where is she and why did they bring this mysterious girl?

"That's not (y/n). Where is she? You guys said you found her. She has blood covered all over her. And why is that human on your shoulder?" Blue said, trying to hide his anger, his magic sparking in his bones. Sun and Moon whimper for (y/n), knowing it is her and circling her body. They are confused why her appearance drastically changed. She even had the same markings as her, which was strange to them but also makes them wonder if this is another monster human hybrid. Hunter sighes, setting the unconscious leader down but tied him up with his magic to be on the safe side. G goes over to Cross, who was holding the unconscious girl, putting his hand on her chest where her SOUL is. He closes his eyes, focusing on her SOUL. Only he could hear what her SOUL was yelling. It was crying for help. He knows that this is indeed (y/n).

"Son, this is (y/n) but the one that we're seeing is not." was all he said making everyone in the room gasp in surprise except for the Death Team.

"You all need to sit down but first. Toriel can you heal this man's wounds? He's close to death and we need him alive. He may hold important information. He's the leader of- well was the leader of the group that took (y/n)." Hunter said, setting the man on the couch, Toriel coming over and start healing.

"W-what do you mean was the leader? You couldn't get anyone else?" Dream asked, putting his hands together, worried for his friend.

"There was no one else because everyone else was killed. This man barely made it out alive himself. If we didn't show, he would've been as well. And this girl was responsible for the slaughter. I'm sure you all feel her aura and quite possibly her EXP." Hunter finishes, Cross now setting (y/n)'s body onto the opposite couch. Mixed emotions spread across the room.

Worried, scared, anger, sadness, confusion are just a few of them.

"What do we do now?" Ink asks worriedly, feeling the power coming off the girl. It was strong enough... To destroy the timeline. How that is possible, he doesn't know. All he knows is that he and everyone else must always have eyes on her.

"First, we're going to get you all caught up with the situation. And it's bad, really bad." Dust says, having everyone's attention as he explains what happened.


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness (??? POV)

 

_Where am I?... Who am I?_

_It's so cold here..._

_What happened before I came into this cold, dark abyss?_

_I... Remember pain close to my SOUL..._

_I heard yelling but was muffled..._

_Then... I felt a cooling sensation. Someone was next to me... But who was it? This feeling.. I remember its magic.. I had magic. My vision was blurry. I saw a figure but who was it? They were trying to heal me. I felt tears clouding my blurry eyes. Why was I crying again?_

_The feeling of magic stopped, the figure climbing onto something big. I was alone, feeling the heat in the area I was in. Where was I again? I know I was laying on a hard surface. My conscious was slipping slowly and slowly, the pain I felt near my chest fading slowly syncing with my conscious. I felt parts of my body fading into... I don't know but I couldn't feel them at all. I lose my conscious..._

_Now here I am, alone in this pitch-black darkness with no other memory I can recall._

_Wait... I feel.. Someone calling out to me. Who was it? I could barely hear what they said but heard it?_

"Don't give up on me... Please. Someone's waiting for us."

_Who are you?_

"A very close friend to you. Follow my voice."

_I go closer towards the voice, the voice very familiar to me but I can't remember who._

"That's it. Just a little more."

_It's comforting, the voice now recognizable as a male's voice. I know this voice. I start feeling again, but not how I should. I see the male now, we're inside a burning building. His eyes, red as crimson as the fire, his hair short and black. He wore a trench coat that was all black with lines that were dark blue, the coat having a folded collar at the top and straps going along his stomach on both sides of the coat. He had a dark blue shirt on with jeans. Lastly, he wore combat boots. His presence was.... Soothing. Do I know him? I look down at myself, seeing that I was... Ethereal like a ghost, almost see through but still solid kind of._

"I'm glad that you are okay. I made it in time. Although a little too late to save your body." the mystery man says, having his head down.

He comes over to my form and hugs me tight. I can feel it despite not having a solid body. It felt... Soothing to me and I hug back. I break the hug looking at him.

"Who am I?" I asked him, my voice was echoey when I talked.

"That you have to find out on your own. It seems you lost your memory after being in limbo for a little bit. This is not the place to talk though. We must leave. There is nothing left for us here. You must get your memory back before we leave to find who we are looking for." He says to me, he quickly leaves the building before it completely burns down to the ground, I followed behind.

"Can you tell me who you are then?" I ask him, my body flowing like the wind that was blowing my hair. He pauses his movements, looking back at me.

_"_ That you have to find out on your own as well. I'm sorry. I can't help you get your memory back with my name. But know that we've known each other for a long time. We'll find somewhere to camp and I can only tell you how we met but that's all I can say." he says to me. I can agree to his statement and we enter the forest in front of us.


	8. Chapter 7: A Surprising Turn of Events

 

“Well, let’s start with this…”

 

 

_I hovered as I drifted across the sky, as I looked around, I could feel a soul starting to die, one that… wasn’t suppose to yet. This caused confusion for me, I turned around in circles, trying to figure out where it was coming from. I could feel a knot form in my stomach, which confused me worse. I was a reaper, I shouldn’t feel these things!_

_Reapers shouldn’t have emotion… Or more they feel detached after so much death in their life, I thought to myself as I stared at the forest beneath me. My scythe clinked against my back, reminding me of my job. If a soul was dying, I was suppose to collect it. I sighed, dropping my head, causing my black hair to cover my crimson eyes. I hesitated for the first time in my life. I took a moment to clear my throat, as I felt myself slowly start my descent from the sky, drifting downwards. I was careful, I didn’t want someone to spot me. The wind caused my trench coat to fly behind me slightly, but I paid no mind. As I looked around me, my fire red eyes looking around._

_Where was this dying soul…? I had to reap or save, and I would rather do the later one, but at this point if I wasn’t fast enough, the first one would be the only choice. As my feet touched the grassy ground, a low whine was heard, I turned my head, finding a green and white wolf. “Poison, what are you doing here?” Was the question that came from my throat as I spotted him. I got a snort is response._

_“What else? I can tell that you are worried about something and you are hesitating! You’ve never done that, with your job and all,” Poison retorted to me, which made me chuckle quietly knowing this was how the poisonous wolf acted normally. Though what he said, really did worry me slightly more. I sighed, running a hand through my pitch black hair, my pale skin contrasting with my hair. I watched as my breath drifted upwards in a puff of air. It seemed to be pretty cold today._

_“Nothing, don’t worry about it Poison.” I responded as I felt my red eyes flicker around the forest, desperately wanting to find the dying soul._

_“It’s not nothing, and DO NOT try to lie to me. We both know how that is going to work out- oh wait it won’t.” Poison said rolling his eyes, this made me chuckle, and I patted his head. Which I growl in response to as I lifted my hands up in a ‘I surrender’ kind of way. “Tell me. Now.” I stayed silent for a moment, trying to figure out what to tell the Guardian wolf. I tilted my head to the side, looking around, as I felt my soul lurch, I could feel the dying soul, my eyes widening._

_“Okay okay! There is a dying soul that shouldn’t be dying yet and I am having a hard time locating it,” The words quickly spilled from my mouth, as I turned on my heels, looking into the forest, as I forced myself to start quickly walking, my eyes glued in front of me. A slight bounding of paws sounded as Poison came to my side, walking next to me briskly._

_“Well… what if we got Yoru over here? He might be able to help.” Poison suggested as I looked around me, I looked at the green and white wolf before slowly nodding. Poison disappeared through the trees as I felt a strong pulse of the dying soul, I could suddenly feel their pain._

_My eyes flashed for a moment, and I shall pure white, tubes in the wall, white tiled ground, machines every where, people in lab coats rushing around while 3 people with guns leaned against the wall. I then shall a girl, she had long black hair and golden eyes. (I think that was it.. I can’t remember off the top of my head)_

_She laid there, tubes and needles sticking into her skin, and my eyes widened. I could feel her dying soul. I lurched forward as the vision broke, and I fell against a tree. Just as I did, Yoru and Poison rounded the corner, and I was met by the two wolves._

_“Are you okay?” A whine came from Yoru as I looked over at them._

_“I… I saw her…” I muttered wide eyed. I slowly got off the tree, as I looked around me, suddenly I could feel exactly where she was. I stood up quickly, which made me dizzy, as instead of running, I floated, seeing I wouldn’t waste to much time and I would get there much quicker. Without losing energy. Yoru and Poison were running behind me, trying to keep up. It was hard when I was pushing myself as fast as I could go. Yoru’s black fur flashed in my vision of sight, before he lunged forward, attacking someone who was in front of me suddenly_

_I stumbled back in surprise, as I blinked my eyes carefully. Poison growled in warning, his ears flat against his head as a small howl from him, I could hear a pounding of paws, meaning that the others were on there way. Yoru was fending off most of them, but Poison, as much as his name said, he was actually the healer of the group._

_I watched was Lighting and Rage suddenly appeared through the trees, attacking another person. Kori then appeared, his eyes flickering around them. “Plasma, Nami, Yoru, Sky, come with us. Lighting, Rage, Poison, I trust you can hold them down. Join us when you’re done,” Kori ordered as he ran forward, which I quickly joined him. We traveled silently the only thing you could hear was the quiet crunching of leaves. I stopped as I spotted a rather large building, well hidden in the forest. “Sky you are our healer, that means Nami, protect Sky. Yoru you don’t do well with partners, so I expect you to take the lead and help fight with me. Nami stay in the back, Sky in the middle.”_

_There was simply nods of agreements, as I followed them into the building, we were quiet, Yoru helping us blend into the shadows. The halls were squeaky clean, like a hospital’s, which caused a shiver to rush up my spine. I did have a hate for hospitals. It was quiet, which was slightly unnerving as suddenly the hall flashed red. “INTRUDERS! I REPORT INTRUDERS! ATTACK AND ERADICATE AT SIGHT!” A voice yelled through the speakers, which made the wolves’ ears flatten to their head at the volume._

_“Our cover is blown. Let’s just charge.” Yoru pointed out, as I started down the hall._

_“Yoru, go with him. Help him find this soul, we will hold down the area until you guys get back!” Kori barked as people started to rush down the hall. Yoru nodded, as blackness engulfed both Yoru and I. As we did, I could feel the pulse become faint, but it was close! As we flew by doors, I suddenly screeched to a halt._

_“There!” I hissed pointing at a door a few frames away. Yoru turned on his heels, bounding towards the room, as he slammed himself into the door, causing it to break down. There she was. The girl I saw in my vision. I rushed forward, unplugging the machines from her, as I could feel her life come back slightly. “I’ll have to talk to Life about this…” I muttered under my breath thinking about the skeleton. [Life Sans is not mine, he is a friend’s OC, basically like Reapertale Toriel, expect he has no AU, lives in the void, and such]_

_As then, I could hear footsteps nearing, as a shadow ball hit the window, causing it to shatter on contact. As he bounded out of the window I followed closely behind, holding the female close to my chest as I flew out, avoiding the broken glass. “THEY HAVE HER!”_

_As I flew out, Yoru floating on the shadows as we ran towards the forest. “WOLVES!” Yoru howled as I could hear a pounding of paws, cuts littered my body because of the glass, but they were going to heal very quickly. As we disappeared into the forest the noises lessened. I had to quickly get to Reapertale, where Life usually hung out…_

_~Time Skip~_

_I watched as golden eyes revealed themself, as they blinked drowsily. She started at me, before screaming, “SUN! MOON!” I reacted quickly and threw my hand over her mouth, as she growled snapping at my hand with sharp teeth. As she bit into my hand, I didn’t really react, they would heal quickly. Growling and hissing sounded from outside, as I sighed._

_“Calm down. It’s okay, you are not in harm's way. You are now safe. Life healed your wounds,” I did my best to comfort the girl, the tears that had gathered in her eyes had made my heart break for some reason. The tears started to disappear as I comforted her, she pulled away from my hand, licking the black blood from her lips and teeth._

_“Sorry…” She mumbled, as I patted her head to comfort her. To hell with it, I think I’m in love with her…_

_~Time Skip~_

_Time wore on for a long time, over time I had met her guardians Sun and Moon. Moon tried to attack me at first, but was countered by Yoru. Yuki… That was her name. Yuki had only met Yoru, because Kori didn’t want any of the wolves to be seen by Yuki. But Yoru went behind his back and greeted her. Yuki really only ever got to meet Yoru._

_Then we… ended up with a child. She has amazing, but then… Death himself called me. I was to leave at once and return to work… Sad to say. That was exactly what happened._

 

"That's how I met... Yuki. Your mother." You stared in shock, you couldn't remember a Yuki, but a memory of Yuki flashed through my head before my eyes landed on the man in front of me....

 

 

 

"Dad...?"


End file.
